YouTube
by ColorM
Summary: Layla and Lash decide to make a YouTube channel. The results are embarrassingly cute. Only dialogue; Layla x Lash.
1. One

**AN:**

I have no idea what this is. I wanted to try something different and this came to mind. My brain is a little ridiculous sometimes.

Anyway, it starts with Layla, if you're confused, and then Lash is right after. Layla, Lash, Layla, Lash_—t_hat's the order. It gets confusing, but if you read the sentences and understand the character, then it should be easy. When I place dots, it means that there's a large silence in that person's part. It also also helps to know that something might be happening when the dots appear, like gazing or staring or something alike that. However, enjoy!

[Also, I _might_ continue this. It's so fun...plus there's so many ideas to carry on through these "_videos._"]

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

**The Layla & Lash Channel**

_'Relationship 101'_

* * *

><p><em>On. <em>

_Off. _

_**On. **_

_**Click.**_

* * *

><p>"Turn the camera on."<p>

"That's what I'm doing."

"No, you're turning it off. See? Red is for off, blue is for on. It's red."

"What?"

"It's red, Lash."

"_You're_ red."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does. You're just looking into it too much. It's supposed to be a metaphor."

"Right. For what?"

"For what? What?"

"The metaphor!"

"Oh, oh...you seriously thought it was a metaphor?"

"No, but_—"_

"Anyway, it's on. _So..._? How do we start?"

"We start with the questions, Lash. I told you that before you turned it on. _In fact_, I printed the pages out to make it easier_—"_

"..."

"Did you just burp?"

"Yes, _gosh_, yes, I did. Can we get on to the video?"

"Okay, okay. Whatever."

"Anyway, welcome all, it's me, Lash_—"_

"Welcome all? What is this the Renaissance Era?"

"I don't know. God, _eh__—_stop cutting off my sentences, Layla! I'm going to burp again if you keep doing it!"

"Alright, alright, _geez._ ..Anyway, hi, viewers and to all that are watching, I'm Layla."

"_Layla_."

"And this is our first youtube video."

"_Youtube video_."

"Where we will be answering some _'Him or Her'_ questions to introduce ourselves."

"_Introduce ourselves_."

"Stop."

"Stop...what?"

"Lash, you're repeating everything I say."

"Only because I want to remember it, _duh_."

"_Awh_. Nice save."

"_Oo_kay, question number one: how would you describe yourself?"

"Uh, loyal, generous, kind, compassionate, caring."

"Wonderful. And super pretty."

"Lash, _I'm_ supposed to be doing it."

"Yeah, I know. It was for me."

"God, you're a dork."

"A dork that you love."

"Oh, shut up."

"_—Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..._"

"This is not the time to be singing Black Eyed Peas, Lash."

"Is it?"

"..."

"..."

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up—"_

"Anyway, onto question number two: what is something you did as a _teen_ that your parents never learned about?"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Oh god, that's impossible. I mean, I'm kind of _already_ an ex-con so...?"

"Oh..._yeah, _I forgot."

"Oh no, wait! I've robbed a convenience store before."

"What!?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. I'm pretty tame."

"Lash, you a_—"_

"_Censors! Censors! Censors! Adult themes_!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm censoring for all the kids watching."

"Censoring? _What_?"

"Yeah, you were going to say _the word._"

"The _word_?"

"Yeah, the _word._.."

"..."

"..._Butt._..? The swear version? The explicit one in every song on the radio?"

"What_—oh_! No, I was going to say_—"_

"_Censors! Censors! Adult themes!_"

"Stop!"

"Then stop swearing."

"I'm not, I said_—"_

"_Censors! Censors! Adult themes_!"

"Lash! Stop!"

"_Alright_, alright... So, what is something you did as a teen that your parents didn't find out about?"

"Well, I went to a few PETA protests without their knowledge."

"Oh. Wow. I'm stunned."

"_Oh_, stop it. You goon."

"Seriously though? That's it?"

"...and I did weed."

_"WHAT?!_"

"Onto the next question_—"_

"Oh no, no, I need to know about this. Tell me all about this."

"No, come on, we've already got like two minutes running. I'll tell you after."

"Promise?"

"_Promise_."

"Okay, who was the first person you kissed? What were the circumstances?"

"Will. I went out with him for, _what,_ half a year?"

"Yeah. Half a year..._CAUSE I TOTALLY STOLE HIS GIRL, WHAT!_"

"Lash."

"What?"

"Your dork is showing."

"_Ha _ha."

"Anyway, you?"

"Speed."

"...what?"

"_Speed._ I kissed Speed."

"What? Huh? It's not processing."

"I kissed Speed."

"_What_."

"I KISSED SPEED! _SPEED!_ I put my lips on his lips and swirled it into a spit milkshake!_ I kissed him_!"

"Ew, why!?"

"'Cause he was being homophobic and I totally showed him off. It was the best kiss of his life. He still hasn't kissed anyone like that _'till_ this day."

"..."

"..Are we done?"

"Wait, but why a kiss_—"_

"_OH MY GOD, LAYLA!" _

"Alright, question four..._is it_?"

"Yeah. _Four._"

"What's the craziest dream you've ever had?"

"Wet ones."

"_Ew_."

"Ew?"

"Yeah_. Ew_."

"Didn't we like make out on the couch yesterday?"

"Yeah, but_—"_

"Same thing."

"It's not_—"_

"Same thing."

"Fine, whatever, _um_...I think mine was being eaten by a cow?"

"Is that why you're a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Oh my god."

"No."

"It so is."

"No!"

"You're a vegetarian, because you got eaten by a cow."

"No! Lash, stop!"

".._Okay_, alright, onto the next one... What is your first childhood memory?"

"Uh, the beach?"

"Poop?"

"_Wha_—__Lash!"

"It's true. I distinctly remember my training toilet and everything. And it hurt _so_ bad."

"_Ew_, oh my god, Lash!"

"Okay, okay. That was gross. Sorry."

"Yeah, okay."

"Anyway, I'm kidding. It was probably my tenth birthday or something, one of those."

"_One of those_."

"_Yeap_."

"Okay...next question: what was the happiest moment of your life?"

"Getting married, man! I love it!"

"_Awh_, Lash. Quit it. You already have me."

"I know. It wasn't for you. The babes love it."

"Babes? You _just_ said you're married, how's that gonna work?"

"Well...polygon."

"_Polygon_?"

"Yeah, ever heard of a love triangle? Well, how about a love polygon_—"_

"Okay, just shut up. You're killing me. _Literally_."

"Alright then, what about you?"

"Uh...getting Louis."

"Louis? _Seriously_?"

"Yeah, he's the cutest dog ever_—come__—_Louis! Louis!"

"Seriously? _Louis_?"

"Yeah, _Louis_."

"Whatever."

"How about that? It's a love triangle, between Louis, you, and me."

"No, that's not how it works."

"Love triangles aren't _supposed_ to work. They _just_ happen, right, Louis?"

"This is bestiality."

"I don't care. I love Louis, right, Louis? I love you, Louis. You cutie_—"_

"Oh my god."

"Okay...next question: what was your _most_ embarrassing moment?"

"High school. '_Nuff said._"

"Uh..._Oh_! Oh! I remember! I left my clothes at like the resort building and I showered at the pool bathroom, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And I had to strut around in a towel. That was pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah, you got hollered at."

"Yeah,_ ew._ Misogynistic jerks."

"...I _was_ one of them though."

"_Exactly._ Misogynistic jerk."

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding. I love you."

"That's why you put a ring on it, no?"

"Ring on _it_? You're not an object."

"I'm _your_ object."

"..."

"..."

"That's pretty disgusting."

"Yeah, it was_ supposed_ to sound sexy."

"It _didn't_."

"Yeah, okay.._.Anyway_, question six?"

"Who has been the most influential person in your life?"

"Hilary Clinton."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, girl power."

"I hate her."

"Oh..._then_ me too."

"What? But you just_—"_

"I was lying. She's wei_—really_ weird."

"_Why_ did I marry you?"

"Because I'm a babe and I cook like Gordon Ramsay."

"That's true."

"Yeah."

"Then who is a big influence..to you?"

"My mom, I guess? I always followed her after."

"_Awh_."

"Yeah...you?"

"Michelle Obama."

"Aw, come on, _no_, you can't steal the politics thing."

"What? Stealing?"

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah_—_you know what? Whatever. You're a liar and a stealer, so let's get onto the next question."

"Okay."

"Did you steal the politics thing?"

"Lash!"

"Come on, you _so_ did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, okay_—"_

"Question seven: do you have any birthmarks?_—oh_ I know this one! Uh, uh, on your left hip? And..."

"Yes?"

"Your abdomen...well, the mid section. And your...armpit?"

"Yeah! You got them all right! That's my girl."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll try. Your back..your arm, and your...butt."

"Oh, wow. You got it."

"_Pst_. It was a clear pass, Layla. I see you naked all the time."

"What?!"

"Uh, we're married?"

"Yeah, but, all the time?"

"Well, yeah, Layla. Remember the shower this afternoon?"

"_Oh_, _oh_ _ye_ah. Yeah, my bad."

"Yeah."

"I just forget that I willingly get naked in front of you."

"Don't worry. It happens to all of the polygon members."

"Lash!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"Okay, next question: do you fall for a person fast?"

"Yep. Extremely."

"_Awh_."

"I mean, it took me time to like her. She was obnoxious _and all hero-_y and stuff. I hated it."

"Yeah, and you _were_ disgusting."

"Yeah, but then something clicked in my senior year. ...You were the same, but different_—_attractive, obnoxious, and hero_—but y_ou were nice. You were the only one who talked to me, other than Speed and all those annoying senior kids."

"Extremely bratty."

"And I guess...I saw that you were different. And I fell pretty fast."

"_Awh_. I'm melting. See? Louis, that's why I'm in love with Lash. He's not completely disgusting."

"Yeah. _Ouch_."

"I'm kidding. I fell for you too, remember? I mean, I _don't_ fall fast and I _never_ will, but it was different with you. You were _so._..easy sometimes. I could just fall and I knew you wouldn't make a big deal if I did. We were already close by the hip in the middle of the year anyway."

"THEN I STOLE WILL' S GIRL!_—"_

"Okay."

"Next question: have you ever talked marriage with another person?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Uh, Will, my mom, and uh, you."

"'_Dawh_, "your mom.""

"Lash."

"What? _It's adorable._"

"_You're_ adorable, you dork."

"Really?"

"_Mhm_."

"Do I get a kiss for it?"

"Uh...okay. _Muah_."

""How about another one?"

"Alright, only because I love you. _Muah_."

"And another one?"

"Last one, Lash. _Muah_."

"_Mmm_. See how much we love each other?"

"Yep."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

"Okay, okay, we can't make out on screen. There's kids watching this."

"You're such a goof."

"_Your_ goof."

"Yes, _my_ goof."

"Okay, okay."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, wedding and marriage and stuff?"

"_Oh._..my dad."

"_Awh_, your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad. He _was_, he used to bring it up a lot...before he passed away."

"_Awh_."

"Yeah, but...I know he would have been happy with my choice."

"Lash! You're making me cry."

"I know. It's how I get all the polygon ladies."

"_Of course_."

"Anyway...last question, before we close up: how would you like to be remembered?"

"As someone who always fought for change."

"_—L_ouis, Louis, stop kissing my neck! I know I'm sexy."

"Okay...how about you?"

"Uh, as a sexy polygon leader."

"Okay. This is done. We're done filming."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No, don't turn off the camera_—"_

"Bye, guys!"

"Layla, don't be_—"_

* * *

><p><em>Off.<em>

**_Click._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

I hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know if you'd like me to continue, yeah? It's so much fun doing this.


	2. Two

**AN:**

Guess what's here again? I decided that it wasn't so bad to continue this, so here it is. I mean, I could always just stop writing whenever I feel like it. This _is_ just to ease off the stress when my day's packed or something. Hope you guys like it.

Oh! And, to make things easier, Lash's dialogue is in bold and Layla's dialogue is not. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

**The Layla & Lash Channel**

_'Love 101'_

* * *

><p><em>On.<em>

_Off._

**_On._**

**_Click._**

* * *

><p>"Is it on?"<p>

**"I think it's on..._yeah_."**

"You sure?"

**"Yes, com—are you seriously doubting me? When have I ever given you the reason to doubt me?"**

"Everyday."

**"Seriously, Layla? Come on. Don't—just trust me this time, okay?"**

"_Okay_."

**"Okay?"**

"Okay!"

**"Alright, go."**

"Hey, guys! It's Layla—"

**"And Lash."**

"And today, we're going to talk about some of society's misconceptions about love."

**"In other words, the truth about love."**

"Yep."

**"And I mean, it sounds super tacky and girly and crap, but trust me, it's extremely helpful."**

"_Very_."

**"You'll have a very long relationship and maybe even get married—like us—if you listen to these five—"**

"Seven—"

**"Misconceptions."**

"Yep."

**"You ready?"**

"I think they are."

**"Nah, babe, they look kind of bored."**

"Lash, you can't even see them. Stop it with your incredible immaturit—"

**"Layla, they're dying from the boredom, right now. It's obvious."**

"No, it's not. You can't—"

**"Yes, it is! They're eyes are like drooping."**

"What?"

**"Yeah, they're falling asleep. See what you did, Layla."**

"What? You know what? Forget it. I will not argue with a man child, okay?"

**"Alright, whatever."**

"Anyway, first thing's first—"

**"I'm the realest."**

"Really, Lash?"

**"I'm sorry, babe. I can't help it, that song is like everywhere. It's a freaking virus."**

"Whatever, as I was saying: the first thing to remember about love is that it comes with a package—a list of terms and conditions."

**"Like when you're excited to play a video game or something and a huge list of terms and conditions is shoved in your face and you're expected to read all of it—that's how it feels. Like you weren't asking for it and you weren't expecting it—"**

"But you need it, and when it comes to love, you should probably read it."

**"Yeah, but don't get us wrong. Don't read it if it's just a video game, don't do that. You'll be 87 when you finish that thing. It's crazy and cynical and inhumane. Don't read it."**

"Yeah."

**"I mean, do they actually expect people to read over twenty six pages?"**

"Well, I mean, if you want to sue and all, it's necessary."

**"Oh, yeah, cause I want to sue a video game."**

"I'm just saying. Sometimes people are disappointed."

**"Disappointed enough to sue the game?"**

"I don't know! Maybe?"

**"But anyway, the package of love. Read it, study it, live it, so if you divorce or anything, it doesn't backfire. Because, it can, if the reasons are not all that great. Like if you know your girlfriend—"**

"Or boyfriend—"

**"Are a little frisky and need spontaneity and adventure in their lives, but you don't, or you forget to, pay attention to them, so they cheat on you and you're left crying like a ridiculous baby on the floor..."**

"Then you probably didn't pay much attention to them, which is needed for any healthy relationship."

**"Yeah, I mean, we're not condoning it or anything."**

"Yeah, no! Cheating is disgusting and literally unforgivable, but there's always a reason for a downfall...and maybe it was you."

**"Yeah."**

"So, misconception number one—"

**"Don't be boring—"**

"And don't be selfish. Love comes with its priorities and conditions, like listening to your girlfriend talk every evening."

**"Or, playing video games with your boyfriend every once in a while."**

"Well, not that, but I see where you're going at. Love comes with it's sacrifices, conditions, and terms, and you have to be selfless—"

**"And not boring—"**

"If you really want a long standing relationship."

**"Yeah."**

"Anyway, onto misconception number two: people change."

**"_Ha!_ That's my favorite."**

"Right?"

**"Yeah."**

"I don't know about most guys, but take a look at Lash..."

**"Mhm. Stare all you want."**

"He hasn't changed."

**"Nope."**

"He's only getting _slightly_ better."

**"Yep."**

"People only get better, _if_ slightly—but they're still the same people. They're still the same people they were a year ago."

**"_Mhm_."**

"And sometimes it's not that they're terrible people or evil, but that we've only discovered their bad side and have yet discovered the good that we do come to love as the time comes, the side that makes us love their imperfections."

**"Yep."**

"Because nobody's perfect."

**"Mmm!"**

"No one."

**"Wow, that was an amazing speech. I think I almost cried."**

"Lash."

**"I'm serious. I have tears—I mean, they're still in my body—but I have tears. And that was just..._powerful._"**

"Lash."

**"So power_ful,_ I feel power _full_, like I'm _full_ of power, get it?"**

"...You see? People never change."

**"...What?"**

"Anyway, onto misconception number three: sex is important."

**"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. Sex _is_ important."**

"Lash—"

**"What? Us men thrive on it—and we have sex like fifteen times a week and you're telling the world it's not important. Do I see hypocrisy?"**

"Lash, I'm not—"

**"Hypocrisy!"**

"Lash—"

**"I mean, if you don't think it's important, then why do you cheer me on when we do it? Don't spread controversy."**

"Oh my god, Lash! It's not controversy, okay? We may like sex, but some people don't, and that's okay. Sex is not for everyone and your love is not defined by it. If a guy tells you it is, then he's a pig and you should probably walk away."

**"And if that person is a girl?"**

"Then she's a pig."

**"And...if..."**

"Yes?"

**"...I got nothing."**

"Okay."

**"So?"**

"So...sex is not important and love is love regardless."

**"Okay, misconception number four?"**

"Disagreements are not bad."

**"Okay, elaborate?"**

"It's okay to fight and disagree on something every once in a while, that's what communication is for—"

**"Uh huh."**

"—what isn't healthy is fighting all the time, that means you guys aren't communicating all that well—"

**"Mhm, yes, yes."**

"Communication is key. That's all."

**"Key? Key? What's the _key_?"**

"The key to all relationships..."

**"Uh huh, yeah, but what is the key?"**

"Communication."

**"Yeah, we went over that, but what is it?"**

"Communication."

**"I know, I know, Layla, we went over it, but what is it?"**

"Communication!"

**"Okay, look, say the key is the noun in the sentence, what is it? Like, what is the key when it's being used in relationships?"**

"COMMUNICATION, LASH!"

**"OKAY, OKAY! CLEARLY YOU'RE NOT UNDERSTANDING WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY—"**

"I understand perfectly well, Lash. You're not understanding!"

**"I am understanding! You're not understanding. You're the misunderstander, Layla!"**

"Misunderstander? That isn't even a word."

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER, IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!"**

"Okay, okay, see now, we need to communicate."

**"Okay, okay, let's communicate."**

"What's the problem?"

**"Well, you're not making any sense. Like, I ask about the key and you keep saying communication, what is all the obscurity? I'm just asking a question. It's not a secret. It's not exclusive, I mean, we're making a video for piece—"**

"Okay, well, I'm not being discreet. The key is communication. I just said that."

**"Okay, no, see now you're just trying to get me angry again."**

"I am not. I've already—"

**"LAYLA, I'M GETTING ANGRY! AND IT'S STRESSING ME OUT! WHAT IS THE KEY?"**

"LASH—forget it. Forget it. Let's move on."

**"Okay, okay...misconception five?"**

"Sometimes communication will be more than hard to achieve—"

**"Mhm, continue?"**

"But you've gotta keep going and you should never give up, so it's better you leave the discussion for a quieter time and then resolve the issue there, instead of when the anger is still lingering in the air, y'know?"

**"Yeah."**

"Okay."

**"...So, are we talking about the key later?"**

"LASH!"

**"I take that as a no?"**

"...Anyways...next?"

**"Misconception number six: love is fast, like a zap."**

"Yeah."

**"Love takes time, guys. It took me a year to love all of her, completely, and honestly. I couldn't stand her and she was repulsive, but as time moved, pieces of her looked better as I went. And before I knew it, I loved all of her pieces, all of the broken jagged ones. It took me time, but I came to love all of her."**

"In other words, real love takes time."

**"Don't rush it."**

"Yep."

**"I mean, not all love is the same. Sometimes it might be fast, and sometimes it'll be like love at first sight. But, if it isn't...and it doesn't happen as quick as you suspect, then wait...because it will."**

"Awh."

**"Stop."**

"You're a big softie."

**"Stop."**

"Soft-and-cuddly-Lash."

**"LAYLA, STOP. I WILL UNLEASH THE FURY IF YOU—"**

"Okay, okay. What's the next misconception?"

**"Uh...something about pow...der?"**

"You mean _power_?"

**"Well, your handwriting is pretty bad, so..."**

"It's not bad."

**"Uh, I thought that was a D, Layla, and it's an E! How is that not bad? And what is that, a Z?"**

"It's an S, okay? Let's just move on."

**"How? If I can't even read this, and the ink is blue."**

"So?"

**"What do you mean _so_? Blue ink is extremely unprofessional and really disgusting, everyone knows that. I mean—"**

"Can we continue?"

**"...Yeah, sure...but I'm not doing it. You are."**

"Fine."

**"K."**

"Anyway, power. Power shouldn't exist in a healthy relationship. It should be a balance."

**"_Balance._"**

"There shouldn't be a dominant person."

**"_Person_."**

"Stop."

**"What? What am I doing now?"**

"I don't know, you're the one repeating everything I say."

**"Am not."**

"Are too."

**"Am not!"**

"Are too!"

**"You know what? I think we're done here."**

"What? No! We haven't even—"

**"Bye guys! See you next week or...next month or whatever! Keep up the support."**

"Lash!—"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Click.<strong>_

_**Off.**_


End file.
